


Until You

by ghost_writer26 (kinksock22)



Series: Until You [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared, Claiming, Claiming Bites, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mention of Heat, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/ghost_writer26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Jared is omega, but he is taller, stronger than most alphas. Jared promised himself that he never will allow any alpha fuck him. Until he meets Jensen...</i><br/>(only bottom!Jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 3/23/13 on livejournal under ghost_writer26. Completely un-beta'd. Please excuse all mistakes.

Growing up, Jared always knew that he was different. His parents told him that he was an omega but he never fit in with the typical stereotype that they taught about in school. He didn’t want to have a home or a bunch of kids; he wasn’t domestic in the least. He wanted to go to school, wanted to be independent and make something of himself. And he sure as hell wasn’t about to let some egotistical, arrogant alpha fuck and knot him, control him.  
  
He always hoped that his parent and everyone else were wrong. He hoped when he hit puberty that he’d pop a knot of his own – he always felt more like an alpha than an omega anyway – but was highly disappointed when instead of a knot, he ended up with a heat; slick oozing out of him and an ache deep inside that didn’t go away no matter how many fingers he shoved into himself and how many times he jerked off. It was the most miserable embarrassing week of his young life.  
  
But thankfully when he turned eighteen he was able to go to the doctor on his own – without his parents’ permission – and get the suppressants that would allow him to live a mostly normal life. He went to college, got his degree and was his own person. His parents didn’t approve, of course they didn’t. His momma was an omega and couldn’t understand how Jared could just deny – what she felt – was the most important part of himself.  
  
He was twenty-four and unmated and happy about it. He didn’t believe in the fairytale of true mates and all the shit they try to make you believe in school. There was no perfect alpha out there for him. When he wanted sex, he’d find a pretty little female beta that wasn’t expecting a knot, which he could convince he was a beta as well, and it worked for him.  
  
Until he meet Jensen.  
  
It wasn’t like his teachers or his momma tried to tell him. He didn’t go weak in the knees, didn’t see fireworks or hearts or rainbows or anything stupid and cliché like that the first time he saw the older alpha. In fact, he didn’t feel anything.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They’re both at the same bar, the green-eyed alpha there with two other alphas and Jared’s there with Chad and Sophia – a mated beta pair that he met in high school and his best friends. He’s aware of the stares all around him – he’s tall and broad and muscular, looks every inch of the typical knot-head alpha, but his scent is all wrong and he knows it. But he’s gotten good at ignoring it over the years. And thankfully, the pretty alpha and his friends don’t do anything but cast a few curious glances his way.  
  
But unfortunately, some alphas are more direct – and more stupid – than others. Jared’s at the bar, trying to get their latest round of beers, when strong arms wrap around his waist. “Well, aren’t you a big, strong thing?” a voice purrs ridiculously against his ear.  
  
“Fuck off,” Jared growls, easily removing the arms from around his waist.  
  
“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart, don’t be like that. I know you’re not mated and you smell so fuckin’ sweet. Pretty bitch like you, you’d look so good hangin’ off my knot.”  
  
Jared sees movement out of the corner of his eye – the pretty, green-eyed alpha and his friends are making their way toward him. But Jared doesn’t need their fucking help. Or anyone else’s for that matter.  
  
He spins around, grabbing the hand the alpha had dropped to his ass. “I said, Fuck. Off,” Jared repeats, twisting the guy’s wrist until the bones grind together and he’s on the verge of snapping them.  
  
“Alright, alright,” the guy gasps. “Fuckin’ stuck-up bitch,” he growls, stalking away from Jared and the bar.  
  
Jared turns toward the trio of alphas now to his right and squares his shoulders, standing to his full height. The pretty one is nearly as tall as him – maybe a few inches shorter but stocky, obviously strong and muscular – and the other two are shorter. “You want some too?” Jared grits out.  
  
The long-haired alpha laughs and shakes his head. “Hell no, son,” he drawls.  
  
The pretty one merely stares up at him, blinking slowly, a pink flush lightly painted across his freckled cheeks. Jared can smell the arousal coming from the guy in waves and it surprises him. Usually, alphas are turned-off by omegas who can handle their own, who don’t drop to their knees and present their asses. He ignores it, even though it’s difficult and he feels his own traitorous body responding.  
  
The blonde alpha smiles and holds out his hand. “’m Steve,” he says. “And this,” he points to the long-haired one, “’s Chris. And that’s Jensen.”  
  
Jared shakes Steve’s hand and nods. “’m Jared,” he says, barely glancing at the pretty one – Jensen – the inner omega in him that he stuffs down deep imagining what it’d be like to moan his name.  
  
Chris chuckles and looks past Jared, shaking his head. “Man, you really pissed Justin off.”  
  
Jared’s back straightens and his hands curl into fists. “Dude wouldn’t take fuck off as an answer,” he growls.  
  
“Hey,” Chris laughs again, holding his hands up once more. “I don’t blame ya, man. He’s a fuckin’ douche. I actually think it’s pretty fuckin’ funny.” Chris laughs again and claps his on the back. “C’mon, man. Let us buy you a beer.”  
  
And that’s how Chris, Steve and Jensen end up sitting around a small table with Jared, Chad and Sophia. For alphas, they’re not actually half-bad and Jared finds that he actually enjoys laughing and joking with them, getting to know them. Except for Jensen.  
  
The green-eyed alpha is unusually quiet, only chuckling a few times at something Chris or Chad says. He mostly ignores Jared, even though Jared can still smell the arousal coming from the older man and it confuses Jared. He finds himself wanting to know more about him. More embarrassingly, he’s finding himself wanting to roll over for him, willing to spread his legs and spend the night writhing on his knot.  
  
That night sets a disturbing pattern.  
  
He sees Chris, Steve and Jensen out all the time after that, ends up hanging out with them at the bar more often than not . The more he’s around Jensen, the more the older man starts to open up, but he’s still reserved, still holds himself back. And God help him, but Jared wants to see the barely-restrained alpha that he can sense beneath that stoic surface.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chad ditches him on a Friday night that they were supposed to go out a few weeks after Jared met Jensen. But Jared’s had a rough week and wants to unwind so he ends up at the bar by himself. Jensen is there but there’s no sign of Chris or Steve. It’s the first time he’s seen Jensen without the other two alphas and part of him is thrilled.  
  
He sits down next to Jensen at the bar, smiling when startled green eyes snap to his. “Hey, Jensen,” he says, nodding toward the man’s empty bottle and holding up two fingers toward the bartender. Jared waits until the fresh beers are delivered, smiling when Jensen nods his thanks. “So, where’s Chris and Steve?” Jared asks when Jensen remains silent.  
  
“Chris has a date and Steve went home to visit his folks,” Jensen answers, shrugging one shoulder. His tone is low, smooth like silk but whiskey-rough and it rolls down Jared’s spine like warm honey. “How ‘bout Chad?”  
  
“Fucker bailed on me,” Jared snorts, shaking his head. “Some drama with Soph.” They lapse into silence again and Jared picks at the label on his beer bottle. “You, uh, you want me to go?” he asks eventually.  
  
“What? No, why would I want that?” Jensen asks, sounding truly confused.  
  
“Well, I mean, it just seems that you don’t like me very much…” Jared trails off, frowning when Jensen laughs.  
  
“Yeah, that’s not the case at all, Jared,” Jensen eventually mutters, that pretty pink blush creeping across his cheeks. Jared has the sudden urge to lick that blood-warm skin, see if his freckles taste different from the rest of his flesh.  
  
Jared frowns again, turning to face Jensen completely. “You hardly ever talk to me,” he points out.  
  
Jensen shrugs one shoulder, downing the rest of his beer. “I like you, Jared,” he admits. “But I’ve seen what you do to alphas that make a move…” he trails off, shrugging again.  
  
It’s Jared turn to laugh, shaking his head. “That guy was a dick,” he says around a shrug. Inhaling deeply, getting a nose full of the warm, spiced scent of Jensen’s arousal, he forces himself to continue. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” he admits quietly.  
  
Jensen’s eyes are wide and dark when Jared sneaks a glance at him, the power and dominance rolling off him in waves and for the first time since he meet Jensen weeks ago, the man looks every inch the intimidating alpha he could be. Jared’s cock twitches against his zipper, his hole clenching and leaking. “You wanna get outta here?” Jared rasps, two seconds away from bending over the bar, everyone else watching be damned.  
  
Jensen growls low in his throat – and Jesus fucking Christ if that sound doesn’t do some embarrassing things to Jared’s body – and grabs Jared’s wrist. Jensen leads him to his car then lets go, opening the door for Jared. They don’t talk or touch, Jensen’s concentration on driving, Jared staring out the window, trying to understand his own reaction to Jensen.  
  
Jensen’s house is a quaint little cottage at the edge of town but Jared barely pays any attention to the details, too overly aware of the man – the alpha – leading him to the front door with one hand tucked under his elbow. Jared turns to Jensen when they get inside, totally at a loss as to what to do. He’s not a virgin – at least not to sex in general – but he’s never been fucked, sure as hell never been knotted, but he wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything.  
  
Jensen’s eyes are practically glowing in the darkness, his whole body radiating strength and power as he stalks toward Jared, one strong arm wrapping around his waist. Jared gasps, his eyes fluttering closed when he feels Jensen’s cock against his hip – hard and hot and fucking huge. “Tell me you want this,” Jensen half-commands, half-begs.  
  
“I want it,” Jared whispers, forcing his eyes to reopen and focus on Jensen. “I… I’ve never…”  
  
Jensen’s low growl cuts him off, the older man pressing him against the wall with a bruising kiss. Jared’s hard enough to cut diamonds and there’s slick leaking down his thighs when Jensen finally pulls away. “How the fuck do you look like… well,  _this_ ,” Jensen pulls away enough to wave a hand over Jared from head to toe, “and still be a virgin?”  
  
Jared smirks, shaking his head. “Never said I was a total virgin, Jen,” he replies. “Just… never, ya know.”  
  
Jensen swallows thickly, his fingers digging into Jared’s waist. “You’ve never been knotted?”  
  
“Nope,” Jared answers. “Never been fucked at all.” At Jensen’s raised eyebrow, Jared sighs, “Female betas are easy to convince. Sups mask my heat. Only alphas can catch my scent.”  
  
“Why?” Jensen asks, truly curious.  
  
Jared shrugs. “Just… never bought into the hype ‘bout bein’ an omega, I guess. Never wanted to be a knot-slut, depend on some asshole alpha. Never even believed in mates before.”  
  
Jensen nods, licking his kiss-bruised lips. “And now?”  
  
“You’re different,” Jared admits quietly. “You didn’t come sniffin’ around and makin’ stupid fuckin’ comments.”  
  
“It was hot as hell when you handed Justin his ass that first night,” Jensen admits, leaning forward to nip at Jared’s collarbone. “Intimidating… but fuckin’ hot.”  
  
Jared chuckles, trailing off on a groan when Jensen bites down harder. “Jensen,” he breathes. “Fuck, c’mon.”  
  
Jensen pulls him away from the wall and down the hall, kicking his bedroom door shut behind him. “You’re on sups?” he asks as he strips Jared’s shirt over his head, humming happily as his hands slide down Jared’s bare chest.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared breathes, his eyes fluttering closed when Jensen tweaks his nipples. “Have been for six years.”  
  
Jensen nods and tucks his fingers under the waist of Jared’s jeans. “You want me to knot you?”  
  
Jared knows that it’s possible for alphas to have sex without knotting, he’s just surprised that Jensen’s giving him the choice. If they knot, it doesn’t necessarily mean anything, won’t automatically make them mates, but Jared finds himself wanting it all. “Do you?” he asks instead of admitting anything.  
  
“Of course,” Jensen says around a frown. “I… I know you don’t believe in mates…”  
  
Jared cuts Jensen off with a kiss. “I didn’t,” he admits. “Until you.” He’s finally feeling what his momma and everyone tried to tell him he would feel, the weak knees and the butterflies in his stomach, the urge to submit and let this man – this alpha – take care of him.  
  
Jensen gently tosses Jared onto the mattress, quickly stripping him the rest of the way. Jared knows how he looks – cock hard and leaking, his hole already open and dripping, and embarrassment burns through him. Jensen licks his lips, biting down on the bottom one as his gaze rakes down Jared’s body from head to toe. “So fuckin’ perfect,” Jensen purrs, not taking his eyes off Jared as he strips himself.  
  
Jensen’s cock is huge – hard and leaking as much as Jared’s – and he can already see the beginning of his knot at the base. Jared swallows thickly, his eyes darting back up to Jensen’s. The older man smiles at him, crawling up onto the mattress between his spread legs. “’s okay,” he damn-near whispers.  
  
Jared nods and wraps his arms around Jensen’s shoulders. He trusts Jensen, even though he honestly doesn’t know him all that well. Deep down, he knows that he’s found his mate, even if the thought still scares the hell out of him.  
  
To his surprise, Jensen doesn’t just shove his cock right in, even though he probably could with how wet Jared is. Instead, Jensen kisses his way down Jared’s chest, nuzzles his nose in the crease of Jared’s thigh, inhaling deeply. “I’d love to smell you without those sups,” Jensen rasps, licking a stripe up Jared’s inner thigh. “Bet you’d smell so fuckin’ sweet.”  
  
Jared gasps when Jensen’s tongue slips between his cheeks, laving over his hole. The moan that Jensen lets out is loud and long and it vibrates Jared’s whole body. Jensen spends a long time down there, licking and nipping at Jared’s rim, working in two fingers next to his tongue. Jared’s an incoherent mess, moaning and writhing, squirming away from the pleasure but trying to get closer at the same time. Eventually, he just can’t take it anymore. “Jensen!” he cries out. “Please. Fuck, just… c’mon.”  
  
Jensen chuckles against his rim – the vibrations once again shooting through Jared – but pulls away. His lips and chin are covered in Jared’s slick and Jared feels his cheeks heat up. But Jensen just licks his lips, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Fuckin’ taste so Goddamn good, Jay,” he rasps.  
  
Jared doesn’t think about where Jensen’s lips just were when the older man leans down and kisses him, immediately thrusting his tongue into Jared’s mouth. Despite how much he wants it, Jared tenses a bit when he feels the head of Jensen’s cock pressing against his entrance. Jensen pulls away, carding his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Hey,” he says softly. “’s okay. Just relax and breathe, alright?”  
  
Jared nods and inhales deeply when Jensen presses forward. It’s a surreal feeling – not quite pain, just a slight burn and a fullness that Jared can’t decide if he likes or not. Jensen presses in all the way and sets up a steady, even rhythm. It’s good – still not amazing but Jared thinks that he can get used to it – but then Jensen shifts just slightly and his swollen cock-head hits Jared’s prostate and suddenly he can’t get enough. Pleasure skates down his spine and he throws his head back, barely resisting the urge to howl.  
  
He loses track of time – of everything really, aside from the steady rhythm of Jensen’s hips, of the feeling of Jensen’s lips moving over his jaw, his neck. In a move that surprises the hell out of Jared, he tips his head to the side, barring his neck in ultimate submission. Jensen growls, low and deep, and Jared arches his head back further. “Do it,” he pants. “C’mon, Alpha.”  
  
Jensen growls again, his hips not so much thrusting as grinding now and Jared can feel the swelling at the base of Jensen’s cock. His initial instinct is to tense, to pull away, but Jensen’s teeth latch on to his neck at that exact moment and Jared’s untouched cock pulses, streaks of come flooding the miniscule space between them. “Mine,” Jensen lets go long enough to growl against his skin, before biting down harder.  
  
“Yours,” Jared gasps, his whole body still twitching from his orgasm. He feels Jensen’s knot catching on his rim and his hips grind down of their own accord, urging his mate on. Jensen pulls out as much as he can then pushes forward, his fully-formed knot catching and holding. Jared shivers when he feels Jensen’s cock swell even more, twitching out pulses of come against his over-sensitive prostate. Jared’s still half-hard cock struggles to get hard again after the most intense orgasm of his life. He whines pitifully when Jensen finally unlatches from his neck, the older man licking over the bite in silent apology.  
  
Jared blinks his eyes open – hadn’t even realized he’d closed them – and locks gazes with concerned bottle-green. “You okay?” Jensen asks softly, his fingers fluttering over the mating mark in the crook of Jared’s shoulder.  
  
Jared smiles and wraps his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, shifting his hips a bit. Jensen’s knot tugs at his rim, both of them hissing at the sensation. “’m good,” Jared answers honestly.  
  
“Are you… are you alright with  _this_?” Jensen’s fingers move over the mark again, his eyes darkening when his gaze follows his fingers.  
  
Jared inhales deeply – overwhelmed for a moment by the scent of sex and his alpha, his cock twitching between their stomachs. “Yeah,” he breathes after a moment. “I… I never thought I’d find a mate,” he admits quietly, his fingers trailing down Jensen’s spine. “I never wanted one. I never… I wasn’t countin’ on you.”  
  
Jensen smiles brightly, the skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes and it makes him look younger. Jared can’t help but smile in return, his eyes fluttering when Jensen’s fingers dance over his dimples. Another pulse of come hits his prostate and Jared moans softly.  
  
By the time Jensen’s knot deflates enough to pull away, he’d wrung two more orgasms out of Jared and he was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. Jensen settles onto the mattress next to him, pulling Jared against his chest and Jared falls asleep for the first time in someone’s arms, happy and sated in a way he never knew he even wanted, his mate at his side.


End file.
